1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus capable of protecting internal driving chips from high-voltage static electricity
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been extensively used due to their inherent advantages such as slimness, light weight and low power consumption. The LCD includes a controller that generates and outputs control signals, a data driving chip that outputs data signals in response to the control signals, and a liquid crystal display panel that displays images in response to the data signals.
The data driving chip is electrically connected to one end of the liquid crystal display panel and constitutes a panel module together with the liquid crystal display panel. The panel module is entirely shielded by a case typically formed of metal, except for the front surface of the liquid crystal display panel that displays the images.
Unlike the case, however, the liquid crystal display panel includes nonmetallic material, so static electricity is induced to the liquid crystal display panel. Such static electricity is introduced into the data driving chip attached to the liquid crystal display panel, causing damage to the data driving chip. In addition, the static electricity applied to the data driving chip is introduced into the controller that is electrically connected to the data driving chip, so that other internal circuit devices of the controllers are also damaged by the static electricity.